


LionTrust A/B/O AU part 3 of ? or The Appearance of Garona

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Series: LionTrust A/B/O AU [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pregnant Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar does not like how the half-Orc prisoner he has captured is watching HIS mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust A/B/O AU part 3 of ? or The Appearance of Garona

**Author's Note:**

> The Homophobia tag is because in this AU Orcs do NOT approve of M/M couples

Khadgar wants to hate her, this prisoner he caught, this half-orc female who keeps trying to get close to his mate. He watches her, noticing how she tries to move close to what belongs to him. Finally Khadgar has had enough. He walks over to Lothar, gets in his mate’s personal space and kisses him, hard, possessive. He can feel all eyes on him, ‘Good’ he thinks.  
After the kiss ends Khadgar throws a look in Garona’s direction, a smug, satisfied smirk that feels foreign on him. He’s about to return to where he had been standing, only to have his Alpha wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him against the larger man. Khadgar gives a small sound, almost a growl of gratification when he feels his Alpha’s beard brush against his neck and his hand brush across the almost unnoticeable swell of his abdomen, as equally possessive of Khadgar as Khadgar is of him.  
The rest of the pack continues on as if nothing happened, the half-orc, though, she is watching them with a look of equal confusion and challenge. Khadgar spends the rest of the talk in Lothar’s arms, chiming in when called for, but mostly just relaxing in the security of his mate’s arms.  
-  
It’s later, and they are out on patrol, investigating Garona’s claims. Khadgar is on watch and he can feel the woman’s eyes on him, questioning him silently. Lothar seems to know what is going on and moves to sit next to his mate, wrapping his arm around his Omega’s shoulder, allowing a brief moment of normalcy to pass between them before letting himself slip back into soldier mode.  
“No Orc would take another male as their mate, it’s an abomination,” Garona says, choosing her words with care.  
Both Khadgar and Lothar stiffen at the remark, a glare coming to Lothar’s face. “Good thing we’re not Orcs then, isn’t it,” Lothar says, a hard look on his face.  
“Unless the spellcaster is no male,” Garona speaks, her voice challenging.  
“You know nothing of our people,” Khadgar says, an edge of something in his voice that Lothar has never heard before, the tone both worrying and arousing.  
“Then explain.”  
“Your people are of one species, the Orcs that is, am I right?” Khadgar asks, struggling to keep his voice calm. When Garona nods he continues, “Our people, the people of Azeroth come from many races, many species. Many of our kingdom’s people are werewolves. Stormwind was originally the name of our pack, many years ago, before we grew large and became a kingdom. But the pack, the kingdom has just as many Humans as it has Werewolf members.” At Lothar’s look he decided to go into few specifics, especially ones concerning their pack.  
“Werewolves, unlike Humans, and basically every other species we have encountered, have four sexes; Alphas, Betas, Omegas, and females. Where you see two males mated to each other, our people see an Alpha and Omega mating. And unlike how your people do things, matings are something we have no control over. Mates just are. I could not take another mate if I wanted to, nor could Lothar.”  
“And even if we could take other mates, neither of us would wish to. Khadgar is my mate. It is not your place to say it is wrong or somehow distasteful,” Lothar tightened his arm around Lothar, once more unintentionally resting his palm over Khadgar’s middle. He smiled, a content little smile that had he had only ever had reason to make many years ago.  
Garona stared at them with knowing eyes, “He’s with child?”  
Khadgar nodded, a faint flush coming to his cheeks. He had conceived during his heat, the first heat he had had since mating with Lothar. When he had told his Alpha what had happened he had seen the joy spread across Lothar’s face and couldn’t help but to be proud that it was he who had put that look there.  
That seemed to impress her. Orcs were warriors, males and females alike. They fought, even while pregnant, and the fact that these seemingly so weak and soft Humans, no Werewolves, did the same made her feel a sense of comradery with them. And while she had been interested in Lothar, and Khadgar as well, she could see that neither of them would be willing or even able to becoming her mate. She turned over in her blankets, letting herself sleep as the two continued their watch.  
-  
Garona felt rage when she saw Khadgar in Durotan’s grasp, gritting out in her native tongue, “Do not hurt the young spellcaster. He is with child.”  
Durotan was shocked at the statement, but was more gentle with the young man. He gave Garona his idea for a truce, an alliance between them and these Humans, and left, placing his huge hand on the young mage’s abdomen in an almost tender motion before shoving him gently back towards Garona.  
“What just happened?” Khadgar asked.  
“Durotan is a father himself, his mate just gave birth to their firstborn. When I told him you were with child he… showed restraint.”  
Khadgar was silent about that statement. When they were near enough to Stormwind, Khadgar shifted, his wolf, while not the large size of an Alpha, smaller than one of the wolves that the Orcs had brought with them, yet larger than the natural wolves of Azeroth, racing into the city and towards his mate.  
Durotan’s message was relayed to Llane, and while Khadgar had some doubts about the motivation behind the Orc’s actions, he could sense an honorable aura surrounding the man. After the arrangements to go and talk with Durotan were made Khadgar followed Lothar back into their rooms. His Alpha kissed him hard, letting out the emotions of the last few days in the act. It was a kiss of love, devotion, comfort, possession, a kiss that spoke of worry, a kiss that spoke of pride. It enveloped them, everything else seemed to slip away, until all there was was them, no war, no impending doom, just Khadgar and Lothar and their future child.


End file.
